buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1407
It's Valentine's Day, everyone, so we've got a special edition of Computer Love with special guest Dr. Wendy Walsh dishing out the love 2.0 advice. Also, in the tech news, the worst-kept secret in the tech world is unveiled in Barcelona: the PlayStation Phone. Plus, 10-inch tablets creep out of the woodwork to take on the iPad -- finally -- and will an iPhone Nano make an appearance? --Molly Stories Covered Egyptian president steps down amidst groundbreaking digital revolution Sony Ericsson finally unveils Xperia Play Sony Ericsson Xperia Play vs. Sony NGP Samsung unveils dual-core Galaxy Tab 10.1 More Detail On Apple's iPhone Nano [Exclusive] Apple mulls turning MobileMe into film, music hub Less-Pricey iPhone in the Works AT&T giving 1000 free minutes to iPhone users Groupon faithful mad about Valentine’s flower deal Is OkCupid’s data safe with Match.com? OkCupid blog: the best questions to ask on a first date 12 love-themed Wolfram Alpha easter eggs First Kiss Is More Powerful Than First Sexual Encounter Looking for love? That iPad probably won’t help INTERVIEW: Dr. Wendy Walsh Dr. Wendy Walsh is the author of THE BOYFRIEND TEST and THE GIRLFRIEND TEST. She has a Ph.D. in clinical psychology and specializes in human attachment. She is currently writing a book about technology and relationships called “Love (ver) 2.0″. Follow her on Facebook at Wendy Walsh and on Twitter @DrWendyWalsh. COMPUTER LOVE Hey buzz crew, I have been in a somewhat long distance relationship for almost two years now (5 more months until she’s done with school and we can live together). We just got married last month and I’ve been noticing that Facebook, while it used to be a very good line of communication for us (filled with flirting and casual chatting) has now turned on us! It seems like our communication through chat and mail gets misperceived much more often. A comment will be made that is taken out of context and it causes some tension and even some tiffs. We still talk on the phone every day and we see each other every weekend, but should we dump Facebook as a communication tool before it causes more drama? Thanks, love the show! Bill from Oregon —– Dear Computer Love, OK, here’s my quandary: how do you deal with photos of your ex? In the analog era, the answer was simple: burn them, one at a time, while a single tear streams down your cheek and Love Bites by Def Leopard plays in the background. I hold on to everything, but I’ve run into the issue with my last two ladies when they’ve been looking through my iPhoto library, then stop and ask: “”So, who’s that?”" What’s good etiquette here? Do you delete all photos of your exes? Do you hide them in an encrypted volume? What about the backups? Thanks, and keep the love coming, -Reid of the Catskills —– Hey, BOLers, I’m 29, and I haven’t had a real date since junior year of college. I really enjoy the Computer Love segment, so I decided to take your advice to another listener and signed up with OkCupid. The only thing is, with all their awesome, interesting questions, I worry that I am opening myself up too much- not to relationships, but to a social engineering hack! Help me overcome my paranoia so this nerd girl can find someone to curl up in front of the Netflix queue with? love the show, Gail-Marie (no longer in Japan) —– http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3sn3OFHZPw —– Hey Buzz crew, I watch you show all the time and just wanted to throw my bit of computer love in. Im 16 and think of myself as a “”Standard nerd”". I met my girlfriend when my friend told me he knew someone who needed help with their computer. I talked to her on facebook, tired to help her with her laptop. We met at the local Starbucks and I was able to fix her computer. When she asked how much she owed me i simply said “”just a date.”" We will be together 3 months on Feb 18, and I want to say thanks to Windows Vista, never did I think your affinity for viruses would land me a girl. Thx Brett —– RogueTess vmail Read more: http://www.cnet.com/8301-19709_1-20031864-10.html#ixzz1ESw2w2Po Emails After The Credits